Estoy Aquí
by Emilia Ishinomori
Summary: Una historia sobre una chica normal : que quería ir ala universidad, ser escritora y tocar el sax pero descubre que lo que creía saber sobre el mundo es erróneo y todo gracias a un gran misterio "Estoy Aquí"
1. Capítulo 1-Mudanza

**ESTOY AQUI**

Soy una persona normal, nose de brujeria y tengo una familia comun y corriente como todas las demas, actualmente me encuentro conduciendo ami nuevo hogar cerca de la universidad donde estudiare proximamente, al llegar vi que el conjunto de departamentos estaba algo solitario, al bajar del camion recuerdo ver que se me acerco una señora de edad llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rojas y azules un collar y aretes de perlas junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color y una cesta con viveres...

**Hola, veo que eres la nueva inquilina**- Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una radiante sonrisa, para ser una persona de edad se notaba la juventud en sus ojos cafes y sabios

**Buenos Dias, disculpe pero no sabe donde esta el departamento 23**-Pregunte mientras miraba como su semblante cambiaba a uno de profunda preocupacion

**Mi niña, sera mejor que pidas otro departamento**-

**No entiendo a que se refiere**-Dije al momento en que reacomodaba la caja para que nose me resbalase

**Hay!, pero que desconsiderada soy, distrayendote con tonterias sera mejor que te ayude con las cajas**-

**Nose preocupe puedo sola**-

**No creas que por ser vieja no puedo**-Me quede con cara de estupefacion y me sonroje violentamente por la verguenza

**Perdone**-Dije realmente apenada

**Bueno, vamos te ayudo**-

Asi nos pasamos toda la mañana bajando y subiendo por el elevador con cajas de diferentes tamaños, lo que se me hizo muy raro era que la señora brill (Asi se llama) nunca quizo acercarse o entrar al departamento, al final terminamos de subir todo... y me despedi cordialmente de ella, aun asi me dijo que deberia de pedir otro departamento

El departamento era de un estilo Boemio: Era la sala que consistia en dos sillones de columpio y uno rojo con un diseño muy peculiar diria que era de los años 50 (1), habia una lampara sin funda de color cobre y los ventanales como los de una bodega tenia una alfombra blanca y una cocina de una estufa y minirefrigerador plateados con un juego de te (pistache y de hierro) junto con cucharas y sartenes de coloros colgados sobre la estufa y algunos en la alacena de abajo y de recamara de una cama doble con colchas gruesas de lino y unos cuadros de autos y carteles de los 50s,60s, y etc. sobre peliculas y albumnes tenia dos buros y un pequeño escritorio aun lado de la ventana, la puerta del baño estaba asu lado era: una regadera con bañera y el baño con el espejo arriba dos agarraderas donde ponias los cepillos de dientes y cosas asi

Despues de acomodar todo, pense que seria bueno darme un baño, eran las 4:05 y podria comprar algunas cosas para darle mi toque personal al departamento , me bañe y cambie (Una blusa celeste de tirantes y unos pantalones entallados, junto con unos converse azules, me recogi el pelo en una trena y lleve un sueter gris) pero en todo ese tiempo no pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo la Señora Brill: _"Mi niña, sera mejor que pidas otro departamento"..._

QUE SERA LO QUE PASA AQUI ?

_(1) Asi luce el sillon: _ . /search?q=Sillon+rojo+de+los+a%C3%B1os+50&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=ii9rUr2kEaWg2AW3jYHICA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=499#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=f59YtGnH4OuvBM%3A%3Bdlm9Sj1U0PUnsM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .es%252Fimages%252Fstories%252Fvirtuemart%252Fprod uct% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .es%252Fes%252Fcatalogo%252Fmobiliario-retro-diner -americano%252Fsofas-y-sillones-hq%252F122%252Fsil lon-sf01-1-plaza-detail%3B350%3B400


	2. Capitulo 2-Toque Personal

Sali pero... un momento: **¡YO NOSE DONDE HAY TIENDAS POR AQUI !** seria mejor que le preguntase ala señora Brill, en donde podia encontrar una, me dirigi a su departamento el 15, bueno creo que por su edad ella prefiere el primer piso ...

toc-toc-toc*

**Señora Brill**(1)**... Señora Brill, esta hay ?-**

**haaa...Hola, dime que se te ofrece ?- **Me dijo mientras escaneaba mis facciones, como si buscara algo

**Disculpe... pero no sabe donde hay una tienda por aqui ?**

**Creo que hay un almacen Viednamita, donde venden buena comida**

**A..no yo me referia a un lugar, donde pudiese comprar cosas para mi departamento y asi**-

**Mmm, hay una floreria creo que se llama "Floreria Amahara"**(2)** esta aun lado de la tienda de "antiguedades Yung Guen"-**Me dijo mientras sonreia

**Gracias...perdon por haberle molestado-**Dije mientras me dirigia asi el elevador

**No te preocupes-**Dijo al momento en que cerraba la puerta

Asi fue como comence a buscar las tiendas y me encontre que en mi barrio por decirle asi habia:

Un edificio de departamentos al frente de color amarillo y mi edificio era de color gris la calle tenia arbole cuadras estaba una cafeteria llamada "Central Perk" , una lavanderia "El aseado" , Una heladeria "La flor de Michoacan" y una dulceria "El nuevo Mundo"

Al otro lado de la calle estaba la tienda vietnamita "Bún Bò Huế"(3) , la floreria "Amahara" y la tienda de antiguedades "Yung Guen" y la parada de autobuses junto ala calle donde a 3 cuadras podia tomar el metro para ir ala Universidad

Cruce la calle para ala floreria cuando vi a un chico asiatico barriendo afuera de la tienda de antiguedades...

**Xin chào, bạn cần bất cứ ****điều g****ì ?**(4)-Dijo sonriendome cojosamente

**Xin chào, cho thời ****điểm n****ày không có gì**(5)-Conteste sonriendole con superioridad y viendo como su rostro se mostraba confundido

**Sabes soy asiatico-**

**Bueno, creo que si me preguntaste en vietnamita debia contestarte como tal**- Dije al momento en que ampliaba mi sonrisa

**Soy Yung Guen y tu ?**- Dijo mientras dejaba la escoba y me extendia la mano

**Ishinomori...Emilia Ishinomori-**Conteste estrechandosela asu vez

**Bueno Emilia, veo que eres nueva por aqui ?**

**Por ?- **Pregunte arqueando una ceja

**Por que aqui las noticias corren rapido**

**Ya veo, bueno Yung Guen ,Say****ōnara**(6)-

**Say****ōnara**- Es un buen chico creo que deberia frecuentarlo mas, voy ala floreria y compro unas rosas escarlata

y asi termino en ponerle mi **"Toque personal"...**

Al llegar a mi departamento dejo las flores en la cocina y me dirigo ami cuarto...toda la noche hoy ruidos extrano como pisadas y me acorde de lo que me dijo la señora Brill deberia **"Investigar"** sobre el asunto...

_(1) El nombre de la Señora Brill lo saque de una historia de Katherine Mansfiel

(2) Amahara es un jardn donde se dice que estan todas las flores del mundo

(3) Bún Bò Huế es un platillo tipico de la cultura Vietnamita

(4) Xin chào, bạn cần bất cứ điều gì ? (Hola, se te ofrece algo ?)

(5) Xin chào, cho thời điểm này không có gì (Hola, por el momento nada)

(6) Sayōnara (Adios)


	3. Capitulo 3- Investigar

Boztezo*-Ayer no pude dormir nada ya que los ruidos de las pisadas no me dejan dormir pero bueno no importa tengo que ir ala Uni, me prepare algo ligero (Un pan tostado y un te) me puse: Una blusa Blanca con pantalones de tela escosesa una boina roja una chaqueta y bolsa verdes y una botas negras y me deje el pelo suelto)...

Cuando me salgo del departamento encuentro ala señora Brill con unas flores de Cempasúchil(1) y un vestido gris junto a sus tipicas perlas)

**Hola. Señora Brill-**

**Hola mi niña-**

**A donde va con esas flores ? **-Pregunte curiosa

**Voy a un lugar-**Contesto evadiendo mi pregunta, decidi ya no preguntar

**Okey, bueno la veo despues **

**Adios-**

Me senti incomoda despues de eso, pero tengo que ser positiva y pensar que me ire a mi universdad al salir me encontre con Yung Guen, vestia: Unos Jeans y una camisa de los Beatles(2) junto con unos converse(3) negros y unos lindo lentes friki(4)

**Hey, que tal ?-**Saludo alzando la mano

**Bien y tu ?**

**Bien, oye oi que estas en el departamento 23**

**Si, por ?- **Pregunte curiosa ya que queria saber sobre el tema

**Sabes, deberias cambiarte- **Me dijo con un semblante de preocupacion

**Podrias decirme que pasa aqui ?**

**A-a que te refieres- **

**Por que todo el mundo me dice que me cambie de departamento!-**Alce la voz ya que me traia loca el asunto

**Es que ...**

**Es que, que ?**

**Bueno, te lo dire pero de camino ala universidad**-Contesto resignado

**Genial, Vamos-**Le coji del brazo y nos dirigimos al metro: pasamos por varias estaciones hasta que llegamos ala unversidad...

**Te quedaste callado todo el camino y no me has dicho nada-**

**Te parece si te lo digo, ala hora de almuerzo, a que hora es tu almuerzo ?**

**Alas 4:05 y la tuya ?-**

**Alas 4:15, es que yo estudio en la facultad de arqueologia**(5)** y salgo mas tarde**-Comento colocando sus manos en su nuca

**Yo en la de Filosofia y Letras**(6) -Dije sonriendo

Asi fue como supe mas de Yung Guen y ahora me pica mas la curosidad(7), me toco en la aula del quinto piso el salon 215...veo a una chica de pelo rizado y castaño piel nacarada y lleva un lindo vestido de globo Amarillo junto con una cinta Hippie(8) en la cabeza y tacones Cafes

**Ciao, come ti chiami ?**(9)-Pregunto acercandose ami

**Ciao, ho chiamato Ishinomori ... Emilia Ishinomori**(10)- Dije al momento en que me acercaba y le daba dos besos en cada mejilla(11)

**Erendida Amadis Amadis**(12) -

**Asi****que eres nueva por aqui ?- **Pregunto mientras ibamos a sentarnos en los pupitres

**Si, tu eres del barrio ... ?**

**Italiano, vivo con mi abuelos-**Contesto mientras se alizaba el vestido

**Guay**(13)**, cuanto llevas aqui ?**

**2 años y aqui en 3 Semestre**(14)-Dijo arqueando la ceja como si preguntara con la mirada

**Me acabo de mudar y tambien voy en 3 Semestre-**

**No seras la del departamento 23 ?**

**Si, acaso tu no sabes que se trae todo el mundo con ese departamento ?**

**No sabes la historia ?**

**Nop, Cuentame...-**Dije mentras me recargaba en mi pupitre

**La historia cuenta que ...-**Ring Ring Ring*

**Ouh-**

**Bueno tendras que esperar-** Dijo mientras sonreia y veiamos al Profesor impartir las clases ...

Llego el descanso y me encontre con Yung Guen y le presente a Erendida, fuimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana: " Los antojitos"

Era un restaurante de paredes amarillas y cortinas blancas con varias mesas de gris y negro unos ventanales y cuadros de paisajes, habia un sombrero y un zarape (15) que eran parte de la decoracion, girasoles en los floreros y ordenamos: Una flautas, un pozole y unos tlacoyos(16) _

**Yung Guen, dime sobre el departamento 23 ?- **En ese momento yung guen escupio la soda que estaba tomando

**Jajajajja**-Erendida comenzo a reir a carcajadas

**Cof-Cof...oye!-**

**Gomen, si quieres yo te la cuento-**Me dijo Erendida volteandose hacia mi

**Bien-**

**La historia cuenta que en ese edificio paso un horrible asesinato en el departamento 23: Por un "Demonio" que mato al dueño del departamento junto con un cura ...-**Explico poniendo un aire tetrico ala historia

**Eso es todo...?**

**Nop...hay mas: una version de la historia cuenta que el dueño tenia a un amigo de la Adolecencia, ambos conocieron a una chica segun "Con una belleza SobreNatural" y resulto que era una bruja, los dos amigos resolvieron que debian matarla y la condujeron a los nuevos departamentos en construccion, tuvieron una gran pelea pero al final lograron "Matarla" cuando creyeron todo acabado a uno de los amigos to atrapo la bruja y al pedirle al futuro dueño que lo ayudara este huyo despavorido y antes de morir juro venganza**...- Agrego Yung Guen al momento en que se unia ala comversacion

**Y que mas paso?- **Pregunte ya que me intrigaba

**Despues...el fantasma del amigo se quedo en ese departamento y el otro chico justo compro ese: Empeceran a ocurrir cosas extrañas, como cuchillos voladores, objetos que cambiaban de lugar, alguien que lo queria ahorcar y depues llamo a un cura... creo que se llamaba "El padre Brown", un padre de intercambio en la iglesia del centro de la ciudad, despues de intentar hacer un exorcismo casi terminan muertos y el padre resolvio que era un ente muy poderoso y que lo mejor seria que se fuera de hay, antes de que pudieran salir el "fantasma" cerro las puertas y comeno a lanzarles cuchillos, vidrios, abrio el gas para que muriesen ahogados y...bueno, alfinal terminaron muertos, la iglesia escondio el asesinato del padre y celebraron varias misas en su honor, del dueño y el "demonio" se cree que todavia residen hay...-**Finalzo Erendida el Relato

**Guau, que miedo**-

**Y que piensas hacer, ahora ?-**Pregunto Erendida alo que Yung presto mucha atencion

(1) Famosa por su intenso color amarillo y por su tradicional uso en las ofrendas de Día de Muertos,

(2) The Beatles fue una banda de rock inglesa activa durante la década de 1960, y reconocida como la más exitosa comercialmente y críticamente aclamada en la historia de la música popular

(3) Converse es una compañía estadounidense de zapatos que mantiene operaciones desde principios del siglo XX. El fabricante de zapatos de caucho Marquis Mills Converse abrió su primera fábrica en Malden, Massachusetts, en 1908

(4) Friki (del inglés freak, extraño,extravagante,estrafalario,fanático) es un término coloquial para referirse a una persona cuyas aficiones,comportamiento o vestuario son conjunto de aficiones minoritarias propias de los frikis se denomina frikismo o cultura friki,como puedan ser la ciencia ficción,la fantasía,los videojuegos,los cómics, el manga y la animación ,etc

(5) La Arqueología es una disciplina antropológica que, como tal, recupera el pasado de la sociedad y sus vínculos con el presente por medio del análisis de distintos vestigios materiales

(6) Filosofía y Letras es el nombre de las facultades universitarias dedicadas a la docencia e investigación en los ámbitos denominados humanidades, ciencias humanas o ciencias sociales, que en muchos casos disponen de facultades separadas

(7) Un dicho popular muy famoso

(8) Se llama hippie, hippy o jipi a un movimiento contracultural, libertario y pacifista, nacido en los años 1960 en Estados Unidos, así como también a los seguidores de dicho movimiento. La palabra hippie deriva del inglés hipster que solía usarse para describir a la subcultura previa de los beatniks

(9) (Ciao, come ti chiami ?) Hola, como te llamas ?

(10) (Ciao,ho chiamato Ishinomori..Emilia Ishinomori) Hola, me llamó Ishinomori...Emilia Ishinomori

(11) Es una costumbre Italiana y en parte de europa

(12) El nombre lo saque de la historia de "La candida Erendida y su Abuela Desalmada"

(13) Guay es de la lengua española que significa: "Genial"

(14) En las preparatorias y Universidades se manejan por semestres

(15) Antigua vestimenta mexicana

(16) Tipica comida mexicana


End file.
